Our Love Story
by QIE QIE CHI
Summary: Sedari kecil, aku selalu bermimpi tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari mimpi kecil, hingga mimpi besar yang tidak mungkin akan tercapai. karena untuk kedepannya ceritanya mungkin akan semakin berat, untuk amannya rated saya ubah.
1. Chapter 1

**Our Love Story**

Pairing: HinataXSasuke slight SasukeXino, NarutoXHinata, ShikamaruxHinata

Gendre: romance, hurt comfrot, friendship

Warning: gak janji kalau fic ini bakal berakhir dengan happy ending. Gak suka ceritanya, ya udah... gak usah dibaca.

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Sedari kecil, aku selalu bermimpi tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari mimpi kecil, hingga mimpi besar yang tidak mungkin akan tercapai.

 **Our Love Story**

Namaku Hyuga Hinata, dan inilah kisahku...

Terlahir sebagai anak kedua dari keluarga yang hidupnya sangat amat sederhana, sejak kecil aku sudah terbiasa hidup susah, karena itu... meskipun sekarang kehidupan keluargaku tidak pernah menjadi lebih baik, aku tetap tidak mempermasalahkannya. Bagiku, yang penting kami bisa hidup dengan nyaman dan aku masih bisa melanjutkan pelajaran sampai di bangku kuliah seperti sekarang pun rasanya sudah sangat menyenangkan.

Harapanku sangat besar, aku harap... jika aku bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku, aku akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lebih baik dari sekarang dan aku akan memperbaiki kehidupan keluargaku, membuat mereka bahagia dan selalu tersenyum.

Sedari kecil, aku selalu bermimpi tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari mimpi kecil, hingga mimpi besar yang tidak mungkin akan tercapai. Karena aku berasal dari keluarga yang sangat sederhana, aku selalu berkhayal menjadi orang kaya yang punya banyak uang. Sebelum tidur, aku selalu memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku punya banyak uang. Aku ingin membelikan _Touchan_ , _Kaachan_ , Neji-niichan dan hanabi baju yang bagus dan mahal, aku ingin membeli rumah mewah, aku ingin membangun usaha kecil-kecilan untuk keluargaku, dan aku ingin membelikan sebuah mobil untuk _Touchan_.

Aku tahu mimpiku sangat tinggi dan banyak, tapi aku tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menggapainya. Selain mimpi-mimpi yang telah aku sebutkan tadi, aku masih punya satu mimpi yang tidak akan mungkin pernah tercapai. Mimpiku yang satu ini adalah...

Aku, ingin menjadi seorang gadis yang punya kisah hidup lebih dari kata biasa, aku ingin mempunyai peran yang penting dalam kehidupan, aku ingin berhenti menjadi gadis pojokan yang selalu dilupakan oleh orang lain. Aku ingin... dikenal oleh banyak orang, diterima oleh banyak orang dan... disukai oleh banyak orang.

Inilah kisahku,

Kisah dimana, secara perlahan mimpi yang aku pikir tidak akan bisa menjadi kenyataan itu terasa semakin mendekati kenyataan.

 **Our Love Story**

"Shikamaru," Pria yang kupanggil namanya tersebut langsung menoleh kearahku saat aku berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Hinata-nee..." gumamnya pelan, dan terkesan malas memanggil namaku.

"Hm..." Aku tersenyum padanya, menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan langsung berlari mendekatinya. Shikamaru terlihat menguap saat melihatku berlari seperti sekarang, haaaahhh... dia selalu terlihat mengantuk setiap kali berada didekatku.

"Shikamaru, maaf... aku membuatmu lama menunggu, maafkan aku!" Setelah aku berada tepat didepan pria yang sudah kuanggap adik ini, aku langsung membungkukkan badan, meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya lama menunggu.

"Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru malas.

"Maaf..." kataku pelan.

"Apa Bos gendut mu itu melarangku untuk pulang tepat waktu lagi, _Neechan_?" tanya Shikamaru yang sudah hafal dengan alasan kenapa aku selalu telat seperti sekarang ini. Aku hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan semua perkataannya.

"Haahh... merepotkan, ayo pulang!" kata Shikamaru yang langsung berjalan melewatiku.

Aku tersenyum lebar dan mengejar Shikamaru agar bisa berjalan disampingnya.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana kuliahmu hari ini?" tanyaku saat kami sudah berjalan beriringan.

"Sama seperti biasa, tapi hari ini aku harus berurusan dengan salah satu dosen paling killer di kampus..." Shikamaru pun mulai bercerita tentang apa yang dilakukaannya hari ini.

Nara Shikamaru, dia adalah salah satu teman terbaik yang aku punya. Usianya lebih muda satu tahun dariku, karena itu dia selalu memanggilku _Neechan_.

Aku mengenalnya lewat teman sekelasku saat sekolah yang merupakan sepupu dari Shikamaru, sejak pertama kali bertemu dua tahun yang lalu kami sudah sangat dekat, sampai sekarang.

Dulu, setelah lulus sekolah aku sempat menganggur karena tidak punya biaya untuk melanjutkan kuliah. Karena itu, sekarang aku dan Shikamaru sama-sama menjadi mahasiwa baru, tapi di Universitas yang berbeda.

Shikamaru anak yang sangat pintar, dia bisa masuk Universitas paling terkenal di tokyo tanpa tes, sedangkan aku yang hanya memiliki otak udang, hanya bisa masuk ke Universitas negeri biasa yang levelnya sangat amat jauh berbeda dari Universitas tempat Shikamaru kuliah. Universitasku dan Universitasnya seperti langit dan bumi.

Meskipun kami berbeda Universitas, tapi hal itu tidak menjadi halangan untuk kami selalu bertemu hampir setiap hari. Karena jarak antara kampus Shikamaru dan tempatku bekerja paruh waktu sangat dekat, dia selalu menungguku agar kami bisa pulang bersama seperti sekarang ini.

Aku sangat bahagia bisa memiliki seorang sahabat, seorang adik seperti Shikamaru.

Di tokyo ini aku tidak punya siapa-siapa, aku hanya punya Shikamaru. Keluargaku tinggal di sebuah desa terpencil yang sangat jauh dari tokyo.

Hampir lima belas menit kami berjalan kaki, akhirnya kami sampai ditempat dimana aku tinggal, sebuah sebuah rumah plat kecil dan kumuh yang ku sewa secara perbulan. Shikamaru sendiri tinggal berseberangan dengan tempatku tinggal, rumah susun yang disewanya secara pertahun itu benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan tempat tinggalku.

"Shikamaru nanti malam kita makan sama-sama lagi ya? Aku akan memasak mie ramen special untuk kita." Shikamaru yang berjalan sedikit didepanku langsung menoleh, menatap wajahku dengan tatapan malasnya dan kemudian menguap lebar.  
"Haaahhh... mie ramen lagi? _Neechan_ , aku ini bukan Naruto. Cinta pertamamu yang setiap hari tidak pernah bosan dengan mie ramen," kata Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya. Sepertinya Shikamaru tidak suka jika aku sering-sering memasak mie ramen untuknya.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak suka mie ramen, aku akan memasak makanan yang lain." Aku menundukkan wajahku, sedikit sedih karena shikamaru tidak mau makan mie ramen lagi malam ini. Aku mungkin harus mengambil uang tabunganku untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam, karena jujur aku sudah tidak punya banyak uang. Aku gajian minggu depan, jadi persiapan uangku untuk minggu ini sudah sangat menipis.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja tidak mengajak Shikamaru untuk makan malam bersama di rumahku, tapi aku tidak suka makan sendirian.

"K-Kau ingin makan apa nanti malam?" tanyaku pelan.

"Mie ramen..."

"Eee?" Aku langsung mendongak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Neechan, aku tadi hanya bercanda." Shikamaru langsung berjalan cepat didepanku. Aku yang tadi sempat berhenti melangkahkan kaki, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan kemudian berlari mengejar Shikamaru.

Shikamaru memang suka bercanda, tapi kadang candaannya benar-benar tidak lucu. Tapi tetap saja aku menyukainya.

 **Our Love Story**

Malam harinya, aku benar-benar memasak mie ramen. Shikamaru datang ke rumahku sekitar pukul tujuh, lima menit kemudian kami langsung duduk didepan tv, dan kemudian makan dengan tenang, sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan. Rumahku ini benar-benar kecil, hanya ada satu ruangan yang sediki besar, diruangan inilah aku tidur, makan, belajar, bersantai dan menonton tv, benar-benar ruangan yang serba guna. Di samping pintu masuk kamarku ada sebuah dapur kecil yang biasa aku gunakan untuk memasak. Di sampingnya lagi adalah kamar mandi sekaligus wc. Benar-benar rumah yang sempit, tapi aku nyaman disini. Harga sewanya yang rendah dan keadaannya yang tenang benar-benar membuatku betah. Apalagi tempatnya berdekatan dengan tempat tinggal Shikamaru, hal itu menjadi poin tambahan, mengapa aku memutuskan tidak ingin pindah dari rumah kecil ini.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam, aku dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk bersantai di beranda kecil, dimana biasanya aku menjemur pakaianku. Disana ada dua buah kursi kayu yang biasa kami gunakan untuk duduk sambil menatap langit tokyo yang secara perlahan keindahannya mulai menghilang akibat semakin pesatnya pembangunan.

Di kota besar ini, aku tidak bisa dengan mudah menatap bintang dilangit. Polusi cahaya yang sangat banyak tidak memungkinkan untuk melihat indahnya cahaya bintang di malam hari.

Kota ini, adalah kota yang tidak pernah mati, jadi wajar saja jika cahaya lampu tidak pernah berhenti menerangi kota besar ini, hingga membuat cahaya bintang tidak lagi terlihat.

Di beranda kecil ini, aku dan Shikamaru biasa bercerita tentang banyak hal, aku akan menyeritakan semua masalahku dengannya, dan Shikamaru akan selalu mendengarkan. Meski kadang-kadang dia akan ketiduran saat mendengar aku bercerita.

Meskipun kami berteman dengan sangat dekat, tapi Shikamaru tidak pernah mau berbagi masalahnya denganku. Apakah karena dia memang tidak ada masalah atau memang dia orangnya sangat tertutup, aku juga tidak tahu.

Mungkin juga... aku bukanlah teman yang bisa dipercayainya. Entahlah, selain aku, Shikamaru juga punya banyak teman yang lain, mungkin dia menceritakan masalahnya pada salah satu temannya itu.

Selain aku, Dia punya tiga orang sahabat lain yang merupakan teman dekatnya sejak masih sekolah. Yang pertama adalah Sai, dia adalah pria yang selalu tersenyum, sifatnya yang tenang dan baik hati selalu menjadi nilai tambahnya. Ino dia adalah satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka berempat, dia adalah gadis yang sangat cantik, anggun, menawan, pintar dan baik hati. Semua orang menyukai gadis yang selalu berbicara lemah lembut itu, aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya satu kali, dan sudah langsung mengkaguminya. Dan yang terakhir adalah Sasuke, aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi Shikamaru bilang, dia adala yang paling kekanak-kanakan, dia jago dalam menghafal, dan dia adalah yang paling muda diantara mereka berempat, usianya satu tahun di bawah Shikamaru,Sai dan Ino. Itu artinya dua tahun di bawahku.

Menurut cerita dari Shikamaru. Sai, Ino dan Sasuke terlibat dalam cinta segitiga. Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta pada Ino sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu di sekolah menengah, sedangkan Sai, tidak ada yang tahu kapan tepatnya dia mulai jatuh cinta pada gadis cantik yang selalu jadi primadona kelas tersebut. Shikamaru bilang, hubungan Sasuke dan Sai sempat merenggang, mereka bahkan hampir bermusuhan hanya karena memperebutkan seorang gadis.

Sasuke pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Ino sebanyak dua kali, dan Sai pernah menyatakan perasaannya satu kali saat masih sekolah. Tapi Ino menolak mereka, dengan alasan hanya menganggap mereka sebagai seorang sahabat. Terakhir kali aku dengar, Ino berpacaran dengan Kabuto, senior mereka yang sangat terkenal dengan kepintarannya.

Kadang, aku sedikit iri dengan Ino. Dia gadis yang pintar dan selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya. Dia selalu menjadi primadona dimanapun dia berada, dia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian, dia adalah wanita yang sempurna. Sangat jauh berbeda denganku, aku hanya gadis biasa, terlalu biasa malah. Sekuat apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi seperti dirinya.

"Nee... Shikamaru," panggilku.

" _Nani_?" Shikamaru yang tadinya hampir tertidur langsung menegakkan kembali kepalanya dan kemudian memandangku heran.

"Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin berhenti jadi gadis pojokan. Aku ingin... menjadi orang yang berguna bagi orang lain. Aku akan membuat, semua orang yang mengenalku tersenyum saat mereka memanggil namaku." Aku menatap langit malam sambil tersenyum. Shikamaru masih menatapku heran, tapi tidak lama kemudian dia langsung tersenyum dan kemudian mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Berusahalah, _Neechan_."

Tbc ...

Saya tahu, ceritanya mungkin sangat membosankan dan terkesan sangat datar. Saya minta maaf, saya hanya bisa membuat cerita yang seperti ini.

Terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic jelek dan abal saya ini.

Sampai ketemu di chapter yang akan datang. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Our Love Story**

Pairing: HinataXSasuke slight SasukeXino, NarutoXHinata, ShikamaruxHinata

Gendre: romance, hurt comfrot, friendship

Warning: gak janji kalau fic ini bakal berakhir dengan happy ending. Gak suka ceritanya, ya udah... gak usah dibaca.

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Sedari kecil, aku selalu bermimpi tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari mimpi kecil, hingga mimpi besar yang tidak mungkin akan tercapai.

 **Our Love Story**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak malam dimana aku mengatakan keinginanku pada Shikamaru, meskipun malam itu aku mengatakan keinginan tersebut dengan penuh semangat dan keyakinan, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada satupun usaha yang kulakukan agar keinginan tersebut bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Begitulah sifatku, kadang aku akan bersemangat untuk menggapai sesuatu, tapi setelahnya yang kulakukan hanya bermalas-malasan. Aku selalu berfikir akan melakukannya nanti, nanti, nanti... hingga akhirnya aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

Kadang aku benci dengan sifatku yang seperti itu, aku sangat ingin berubah, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk menggapai keinginan tersebut.

Hahhhh... mungkin, sampai kapanpun hidupku akan selalu seperti ini, tidak akan ada satupun dari keinginkanku akan tercapai. Mungkin selamanya aku akan menjalani kisah hidup yang tersangat amat biasa ini.

Hari ini adalah tanggal 23 oktober, itu artinya hari ini aku akan mendapatkan gaji. Aku memang selalu menerima gaji setiap akhir bulan, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan menerima gajinya pada awal-awal bulan. Tempat dimana aku bekerja, menerapkan peraturan, jika pekerjanya masuk kerja pertama kali tanggal 23, maka orang tersebut akan mendapatkan gaji pertamanya ditanggal yang sama pada bulan berikutnya, dan begitulah selanjutnya.

Aku sangat beruntung bisa bekerja di toko buku yang terletak persis didepan Universitas Shikamaru ini, disini jadwal masuk kerjaku akan disesuaikan dengan jadwal kuliahku, jika aku masuk kelas dari pukul tujuh pagi sampai tiga sore, maka aku akan masuk kerja dari pukul empat sampai sembilan malam. Jika aku masuk siang, paginya aku akan masuk kerja, setelah itu aku bisa ijin keluar untuk kuliah, tapi setelah kuliah berakhir, aku akan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Hari-hariku memang selalu disibukkan dengan kuliah dan kerja, karena itu aku tidak sempat untuk melakukan hal lain, seperti belajar kelompok dengan teman sekelas, atau pergi bersenang-senang. Setelah kuliah dan pulang kerja, yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk dirumah, melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah dan kemudian belajar.

Menjadi mahasiswa yang pintar, menonjol dikelas, punya banyak teman dan mungkin mempunyai pacar, aku pikir akan sangat sulit untuk kulakukan.

Hari ini, selain hari dimana aku dapat gaji, aku juga pulang lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membeli semua keperluanku untuk satu bulan kedepan, dan mungkin berbelanja sedikit untuk keperluan kuliahku.

Saat ini, aku duduk di taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kerjaku. Aku sedang menunggu Shikamaru, dia memang biasa menemaniku untuk belanja bulanan, dia yang akan membantuku untuk membawa semua barang yang aku beli. Aku benar-benar beruntung punya adik sekaligus sahabat seperti dirinya, kan?

Aku sudah mengirimi pesan pada Shikamaru bahwa aku akan menunggunya ditaman biasa, tapi sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku menunggu, Shikamaru tetap saja tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Aku mulai kesal... aku paling tidak suka menunggu.

Sudah berkali-kali aku melihat jam dan ponselku secara bergantian, Shikamaru sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku, aku benar-benar akan memarahinya nanti.

Setelah empat puluh menit aku menunggu kedatangan Shikamaru, akhirnya Shikamaru menampakkan batang hidung hidungnya. Aku sudah melihatnya sejak dia mulai menginjakkan kaki memasuki taman, dan sejak itu mataku tidak pernah lepas darinya, aku menatapnya kesal, memasang wajah masam sambil sesekali mengerutu pelan. Bisa kulihat, Shikamaru tidak datang sendirian. Dia bersama dengan seorang lelaki yang tidak kukenal. Wajah pria itu putih, tubuhnya jauh lebih tinggi dari Shikamaru dan entah kenapa aku merasa dia sedikit... imut?

Kembali lagi pada Shikamaru, pria itu sepertinya sadar bahwa aku sedang sangat kesal dengannya, karena itu dia langsung tersenyum tidak enak.

"Maaf _Neechan_ , aku terlambat." Shikamaru yang kini berada didepanku bersama dengan temannya yang imut itu memohon maaf padaku. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengomel seperti biasa agar aku bisa meluahkan semua kekesalanku padanya, tapi sepertinya aku tidak mungkin melakukannya sekarang. Ada orang lain bersama kami, dan aku tidak ingin mempermalukan Shikamaru dan... diriku sendiri.

"Hn... kali ini kau kumaafkan Shikamaru." Aku mengatakan kalimat itu dengan sedikit rasa tidak rela dihati. Aku memasang wajah datarku, sengaja melakukannya agar Shikamaru tahu bahwa aku benar-benar sedang kesal dengannya.

Shikamaru pasti menyadari bahwa aku masih kesal, tapi dia memilih untuk mengabaikannya dan mulai mengenalkan aku pada teman yang tadi datang bersamanya.

" _Neechan_ , perkenalkan. Dia Uchiha Sasuke, teman yang biasa aku ceritakan padamu." kata Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

Aku langsung kaget, tidak pernah kepikiran olehku, bahwa aku bisa bertemu dengan pria yang sering diceritakan oleh Shikamaru. Yang benar saja... ini benar-benar seperti mimpi.

"Hai..." Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menghulurkan tangannya, mengajakku untuk bersalaman.

"Hmm... Hai.. salam k-kenal." Aku benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Uchiha Sasuke," katanya mulai mengenalkan diri.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata, _ano_... aku, sering mendengar cerita tentangmu dari Shikamaru." kataku pelan.

Dia langsung melihat Shikamaru dan kemudian berkata. "apa yang kau ceritakan soal aku?"

Shikamaru tersenyum dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang special, kau tentang saja." Shikamaru berbohong, dia menceritkan semuanya soal Uchiha ini, aku bahkan sudah tahu tanggal dia lahir.

Pertemuan singkatku dengan Sasuke itu berakhir dengan dia yang meminta no telpon ku, dia bilang ada yang ingin dia tanyakan. Aku tidak hafal dengan nomor telponku sendiri, dan sekarang telponku sudah mati karena dari tadi selalu kugunakan untuk membuka akun media sosialku, facebook. Aku menyuruhnya untuk meminta nomorku pada Shikamaru, saat Sasuke meminta, Shikamaru mengatakan Hapenya juga mati. Tapi Shikamaru berjanji pada Sasuke bahwa dia akan mengirimkan nomorku lewat pesan nanti.

Setelah Sasuke pamit untuk pergi, aku langsung mengomel panjang lebar pada Shikamaru, aku masih marah karena dia datang telat. Shikamaru bilang, dia telat karena tadi dia bertemu dengan Sasuke di jalan, dan dia tidak enak hati untuk langsung pergi. Akhirnya mereka mengobrol sampai akhirnya Shikamaru mengajaknya untuk berkenalan denganku, aku rasa Shikamaru juga pasti banyak bercerita soal aku pada Sasuke.

Kurang lebih tiga puluh menit aku mengomel, akhirnya kami pergi belanja. Aku membeli banyak barang, shampo, sabun mandi, sabun cuci, minyak goreng, bumbu-bumbu masak, pembalut dan kebutuhanku yang lainnya.

Sebagai hukuman karena Shikamaru telat, aku menyuruh Shikamaru untuk membawa semua belanjaanku, aku tidak membawa barang sedikitpun, semua aku serahkan padanya. Aku juga menyuruhnya untuk membayar tiket bis kami. Menyenangkan jika sesekali aku bisa mengerjai Shikamaru seperti sekarang.

" _Neechan_ ... Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku," kata Shikamaru saat kami sudah hampir sampai di rumah.

Aku langsung tertawa.

":Siapa suruh datang telat." kataku sambil menjelirkan lidah padanya. Shikamaru semakin menunjukkan wajah malasnya.

"Aku kan sudah bilang alasannya seharusnya..."

"Aku tidak terima alasan apapun. Hahahahhaha..." Setelah mengatakan itu, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru. Ini hukuman tambahan untuknya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, saat aku hampir tidur hapeku berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan yang masuk.

" _Selamat malam, sudah tidur? Maaf jika aku mengganggumu malam-malam seperti ini."_

Sms dari nomor yang tidak dikenal. Aku paling tidak suka berurusan dengan hal yang seperti ini. Paling yang sms adalah cowok gak ada kerjaan yang nanti ujungnya minta kenalan, ngajak sms-an, pedekate dan kemudian ngajak jadian.

Aku tidak ingin membalas pesannya, tapi jari-jari tanganku sudah terlanjur untuk mengetik balasannya.

" _Selamat malam juga, ini siapa?"_

tidak lama setelah pesan balasan itu terkirim, aku langsung mendapatkan balasannya.

" _Uchiha Sasuke, Shikamaru baru saja mengirimkan nomormu. Apa aku mengganggu?"_

 _Deg..._

 _Deg..._

Ternyata ini Sasuke, teman Shikamaru yang begitu tergila-gila pada Ino... gadis cantik nan sempurna yang selalu terlihat mengagumkan dimataku.

Jantungku tidak berhenti berdetak kencang, sungguh... ini adalah pertama kalinya aku saling membalas pesan dengan orang yang baru kukenal, selain Shikamaru.

Aku harus bagaimana?

Tbc..

Pertama-tama, saya mau ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian yang telah sudi menginggalkan review untuk fic ini. Terima kasih semuanya... :D  
saya mohon maaf jika di chapter ini feelnya gak terasa dan ficnya datarrrrr banget, saya minta maaf.


	3. Chapter 3

**Our Love Story**

Pairing: HinataXSasuke slight SasukeXino, NarutoXHinata, ShikamaruxHinata, Sai Ino, ShikamaruXIno.

Gendre: romance, hurt comfrot, friendship

Warning: gak janji kalau fic ini bakal berakhir dengan happy ending. Gak suka ceritanya, ya udah... gak usah dibaca.

Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Summary: Sedari kecil, aku selalu bermimpi tentang banyak hal. Mulai dari mimpi kecil, hingga mimpi besar yang tidak mungkin akan tercapai.

 **Our Love Story**

Malam pertama sejak Sasuke mengirim pesan padaku, aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang saat ada orang lain selain Shikamaru yang ingin berkenalan denganku. Rasanya benar-benar bahagia. Pada awalnya rasanyanya benar-benar canggung, saat membalas pesan darinya aku selalu merasa takut, takut kalau nanti dia bosan dengan sms yang kukirim, takut dia tidak menyukaiku dan menganggapku sombong atau apalah yang nanti akan membuatnya menjadi menjauh nantinya. Karena demi Tuhan, aku hanya punya satu pengalaman dalam hal ini, yaitu dengan Shikamaru. Tapi sekarang rasanya benar-benar jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Shikamaru dulu. Aku terlebih dahulu kenal dengan Shikamaru, kami mengobrol panjang dan menjadi lebih akrab. Setelah itu dia baru meminta nomor telponku hingga akhirnya kami sering sms-an.

Berbeda jauh dari sekarang. Aku belum pernah mengobrol panjang lebar dengan Sasuke, meskipun aku sudah sering mendengar cerita tentangnya dari Shikamaru, tapi kemarin adalah pertama kali aku melihatnya dan berbicara dengannya.

 _Drrttt..._

 _Handphone_ ku bergetar, aku tahu... itu pasti sms dari Shikamaru. Aku langsung menghentikan pekerjaanku yang tadinya sedang meletakkan buku-buku yang baru datang ke dalam rak buku. Kubuka benda bersegi panjang milikku tersebut dan langsung membuka pesan yang baru saja kuterima, tebakanku benar.

 _From: Shikamaru_

 _To : Hinata_

 _Message: Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, apa kau menyukainya?"_

Aku langsung tersenyum membaca pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh Shikamaru. Dengan cepat aku mengetik balasan untuk Shikamaru sebelum meletakkan kembali ponselku ke dalam saku seragam kerja dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sempat tertunda. Akan sangat merepotkan jika nanti aku ketahuan oleh bosku, dia benar-benar tidak suka melihat karyawannya bermain _handphone_ saat masih jam kerja.

 _To: Shikamaru_

 _From: Hinata_

 _Message : Ya, sepertinya begitu. Adikku akan bertambah satu lagi, kan? :D_

 _Drrrttt..._

Tidak lama setelah aku mengirim pesan, _handphone_ ku kembali bergetar. Shikamaru memang selalu cepat dalam hal membalas sms, emmm... tidak, shikamaru selalu cepat dalam hal apapun. Aku sangat ingin membaca pesan Shikamaru, tapi rasanya untuk saat ini sangatlah tidak mungkin. Dari ujung mataku, aku bisa melihat sang bos besar berjalan kearahku. Pada akhirnya aku mengabaikan pesan dari Shikamaru dan tetap dengan pekerjaanku.

 **Our Love Story**

 _Normal fov_

Sesekali Shikamaru melirik _handphonenya_ , mengecek apakah Hinata sudah membalas pesan darinya atau tidak. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu sedang sibuk saat ini, sudah setengah jam sejak dia membalas pesan Hinata dan sampai sekarang belum juga mendapatkan balasan.

Shikamaru, pria genius yang kepintaraanya sepertinya akan mengalahkan para ilmuan di seluruh Jepang itu, saat ini sedang duduk sendirian di kantin fakultasnya. Dia memang biasa melakukan semuanya sendiri, teman satu kelasnya disini hanya akan mendekatinya saat mereka membutuhkan bantuan. Selain itu Shikamaru akan menjadi pria kasat mata bagi mereka. Hal itulah yang membuat Shikamaru tidak bisa berteman baik dengan teman sekelasnya.

Bagi Shikamaru, dia hanya punya tiga orang sahabat sejati yang sangat disayanginya. Sasuke, Ino dan Sai. Hanya dengan mereka, Shikamaru merasa benar-benar dianggap sebagai seorang sahabat. Shikamaru selalu tertutup pada semua orang, dia tidak akan pernah menceritakan semua masalahnya pada orang lain, pria itu lebih memilih untuk menyimpannya sendiri. Dia selalu berfikir bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang bisa mengerti dengan dirinya.

Bagi Shikamaru, manusia lain selain ketiga sahabatnya itu hanyalah sebuah objek yang menarik untuk diteliti dan dibaca jalan pikirannya. Dan Hinata, termasuk dalam daftar orang lain yang menarik untuk diteliti. Gadis yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu sangat mudah untuk diteliti dan pikirannya juga sangat mudah untuk ditebak.

"Hei..." Tepukan di bahunya dan suara seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya, sempat membuat Shikamaru kaget. Pria tujuh belas tahun tersebut langsung menoleh kebelakang dan memastikan siapa yang memanggil dan menepuk bahunya tadi.

"Sasuke, Kau ada disini?" tanya Shikamaru heran. Jelas saja pria Genius itu heran. Sasuke dan dirinya beda fakultas dan letak fakultas mereka juga lumayan jauh, jadi sangat aneh rasanya jika melihat Sasuke ada di kantin fakultasnya saat ini. Kan?

"Aku tadi datang kesini dengan seorang teman, dia bilang ada urusan di fakultasmu." Sasuke langsung duduk disamping Shikamaru, dan tanpa ijin mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ yang belum tersentuh oleh Shikamaru sedikitpun.

"Terus, sekarang dimana temanmu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Pergi menyelesaikan masalah dengan pacarnya, mereka bertengkar dan temanku itu menyusul pacarnya kesini." kata Sasuke menjelaskan.

"Dan sekarang kau ditinggal sendiri," Shikamaru berkata sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

"Yup... dan beruntung aku melihatmu duduk sendirian disini," kata Sasuke dengan nada menyindir.

"Aku sudah terbiasa."

" _Sandwich_ nya enak, aku ingin pesan lagi." Sasuke memperhatikan sekitarnya, melihat dimana tempat _sandwich_ yang diincarnya berada.

"Kalau kau masih ingin kebagian, sebaiknya kau cepat pesan. Biasanya jam segini sudah banyak orang yang memesannya. Kalau kau ingin tau, _sandwich_ disini sangat terkenal."

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu aku harus cepat. Kau tunggu disini," kata Sasuke yang langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi untuk membeli _sandwich_. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum dan kemudian langsung melanjutkan acara makannya, menghabiskan sepiring pasta yang tadi dia pesan.

"Dia menghabiskan _sandwich_ ku," gumam Shikamaru saat Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Sasuke benar-benar merasa beruntung karena dia berhasil mendapatkan tiga potong _sandwich_ di piringnya, setelah membayar _sandwich_ tersebut dia langsung kembali ke tempat Shikamaru. Bisa dilihatnya kalau teman sejak sekolahnya tersebut sudah selesai makan.

"Hei, kau harus menungguku selesai makan. Aku tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang bego disini," kata Sasuke yang takut kalau Shikamaru akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Tidak masalah, hanya saja kau harus menghabiskannya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit. Soalnya setelah itu aku ada kuliah," kata Shikamaru sambil menghabiskan minuman bersoda miliknya.

"Tidak masalah."

Setelah itu, Sasuke langsung melahap makanannya tanpa bicara lagi. Dan Shikamaru pun hanya diam, menunggu saat yang tepat untuk kembali berbicara. Pria yang lebih tua satu tahun dua bulan dari Sasuke tersebut tidak ingin mengganggu acara makan sahabatnya.

"Tadi malam kau langsung sms-an dengan _Neechan_ , kan?" tanya Shikamaru saat dia melihat Sasuke sudah selesai dengan acara makannya. Sasuke yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan _sandwich_ dan minumannya tersebut langsung menoleh kearah Shikamaru.

" _Neechan_?:" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Gadis yang kemarin aku perkenalkan denganmu, dia adalah _neechan_ ku," kata Shikamaru. Sasuke terlihat semakin tidak mengerti.

"Bukannya kau itu anak tunggal?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Shikamaru mendengus bosan.

"Hyuga Hinata, dia adalah teman dari kakak sepupuku dan sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri, kalian berkenalan kemarin. Dan kau juga meminta nomor telponnya padaku," kata Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Oh... jadi yang kau maksud itu Hinata? Ya Tuhan, maaf aku lupa." Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri, heran kenapa dia bisa lupa dengan gadis yang tadi malam baru saja diajaknya sms-an. Shikamaru langsung memutar matanya bosan, memang sudah jadi rahasia umum, Sasuke itu adalah pria yang sangat pandai menghafal tapi juga sangat mudah lupa.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu dengan _Neechan_?" tanya Shikamaru, mengulang kembali pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

Sasuke memutar es yang ada digelasnya menggunakan sedotan dan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Cukup menarik menurutku, aku tidak kehabisan topik pembicaraan saat sms-an dengannya," jawab Sasuke jujur. Shikamaru tersenyum lembut.

"Berbeda dengan saat dimana kau dan _Hime_ sms-an, kan?" tidak bisa dianggap pertanyaan, perkataan Shikamaru lebih kepada sebuah pernyataan.

Mendengar kata _Hime_ yang diucapkan oleh Shikamaru, Sasuke langsung tersenyum datar.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku lebih suka sms-an dengan Ino," kata Sasuke datar.

Shikamaru tersenyum, dan kemudian mengecek jam tangannya. Waktu tiga puluh menit sudah habis.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku pergi." Shikamaru langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan disusul oleh Sasuke. Mereka pergi meninggalkan kantin bersamaan.

"Oh ya, apa kau masih tetap ingin terus sms-an dengan _neechan_?" tanya Shikamaru saat mereka sudah hampir sampai dipersimpangan jalan.

"Emm... mungkin, setidaknya aku bisa menghilangkan sedikit rasa bosanku jika sms-an dengannya."

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, sebelum akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku sarankan agar kau kuat. Karena _neechan_ orangnya benar-benar merepotkan," kata Shikamaru.

"Aku pergi dulu." Belum sempat Sasuke bertanya tentang maksud dari perkataannya, Shikamaru langsung berlari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Dasar Si Genius," kata Sasuke kesal karena Shikamaru meninggalkannya sendirian.

Saat dirinya hampir sampai ke ruang kelasnya, Shikamaru merasakan _handphone_ nya bergetar. Pria itu bisa menebak, itu adalah pesan dari Hinata, gadis itu pasti baru istirahat siang

 **Our Love Story**

 _Hinata fov_

 _From: Shikamaru_

 _To : Hinata_

 _Message: Aku harap kalian bisa berteman baik._

Aku baru bisa membuka _handphone_ ku kembali saat jam istirahat makan siang. Benar-benar hari yang sibuk, jam istirahatku saja sampai mundur satu jam.

Saat ini aku berada ruang penyimpanan, tempat dimana aku menyimpan barang-barangku. Di ruangan ini ada kursi dan meja yang menjadi tempatku makan siang. Aku memang tidak pernah makan diluar karena aku selalu membawa bekal, tidak seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Mereka lebih senang keluar toko saat istirahat dan makan diluar, berbeda denganku yang memilih untuk tetap berada di toko, memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk istirahat. Bisanya setelah makan siang, aku akan belajar sambil sms-an dengan Shikamaru, seperti sekarang ini. Sebelum aku membuka bekal makan siangku, aku langsung membalas pesan dari Shikamaru.

 _To: Shikamaru_

 _From: Hinata_

 _Message: maaf, aku baru sempat membalas pesanmu. Aku baru istirahat. Hmm... aku harap juga begitu._

Setelah memastikan kalau pesan itu terkirim, aku langsung membuka kotak bekalku. Hari ini aku membawa _onigiri,_ sosis goreng, sayur dan telur mata sapi. Aku tidak membawa nasi, karena aku pikir _onigiri_ sudah cukup untuk dijadikan sebagai pengganti nasi, _onigiri_ juga terbuat dari nasi, kan?

Baru saja aku ingin mengambil _onigiri_ , _handphoneku_ berbunyi, menandakan kalau shikamaru sudah membalas pesanku.

 _From: Shikamaru_

 _To: Hinata_

 _Message: Jam istirahatmu itu satu jam yang lalu, dan kau baru istirahat sekarang. Neechan, bosmu itu benar-benar memeras tenagamu._

Aku langsung tersenyum membaca pesan dari Shikamaru, dia benar-benar sosok pria yang perhatian dan aku benar-benar menyukainya. Seperti seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

Hari ini aku menghabiskan waktu istirahatku dengan makan siang dan sms-an dengan Shikamaru, rasanya aku malas sekali untuk membuka buku dan belajar karena rasanya itu adalah usaha yang sia-sia. Selama ini aku sudah belajar keras untuk memahami semua materi yang diajarkan oleh dosenku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti.

Rasanya, dari awal keputusanku untuk kuliah itu sudah sangat salah. Seharusnya dulu aku menuruti keinginan orang tuaku untuk tidak melanjutkan pelajaran. Aku cukup bekerja dikampung dan kemudian menikah dengan salah satu pria di kampung, mempunyai anak darinya dan kemudian membesarkan anak-anakku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Seharusnya dulu aku tidak memutuskan untuk merantau ke kota besar seperti Tokyo ini, seharusnya aku tidak mengejar cinta pertama dan berakhir dengan nasib tragis. Aku ditolak dan kemudian dia berpacaran dengan gadis lain yang lebih cantik, pintar dan anggun... dan juga jauh lebih kaya dariku.

Kadang aku menyesal, karena rela mengganggur satu tahun dan kemudian memutuskan untuk tetap ikut ujian masuk perguruan tinggi hanya demi untuk berada di satu Universitas yang sama dengan Naruto, cinta pertama yang menjadi awal dari kisah tragisku di kota besar ini. Aku rela hidup berhemat, aku bahkan pernah dalam satu hari hanya satu kali makan demi untuk mengumpulkan uang untuk membayar uang daftar ulang, disaat orang-orang pertama kali masuk kuliah dengan baju baru yang cantik, aku rela masih tetap memakai baju lama yang lusuh karena aku tidak punya banyak uang untuk membeli baju. Disaat semua orang menggunakan buku baru yang cantik, aku rela menggunakan buku lama yang dulu aku gunakan saat sekolah. Aku tidak punya uang lebih hanya untuk sekedar membeli buku baru. Aku sudah berkorban banyak, dan aku tetap berharap bahwa cinta pertamaku akan sedikit saja melirikku dan kemudian jatuh cinta padaku. Tapi harapanku sama sekali tidak pernah menjadi harapan, sejak aku masuk kuliah tidak pernah satu kalipun aku melihat batang hidungnya.

Hm... sejak memutuskan tidak mengambil jurusan yang sama dengan Naruto, aku sudah tahu bahwa akhirnya akan seperti ini, kami tidak akan bisa bertemu setiap hari seperti saat kami masih bersekolah dulu.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuatku kadang menyesal dengan pilihanku saat ini, aku memilih jurusan yang jauh dari kemampuanku. Jurusan yang sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan isi dompetku yang mengharuskanku untuk tetap berhemat selamanya, jurusan yang mengharuskanku untuk berfikir ekstra, jurusan yang mengharuskanku untuk punya tenaga lebih kuat, jurusan yang sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan latar belakang sekolahku.

Aku bersekolah disalah satu sekolah kejuruan yang ada di kampungku, dan jurusan yang aku pilih adalah perhotelan. Dan kalian tahu aku masuk jurusan apa? jurusan Teknik Sipil. Jurusan yang terkenal dengan tingkat kesulitannya, jurusan yang banyak menyimpan calon mahasiswa abadi yang tidak bisa lulus dalam jangka waktu lima tahun. Dan dengan lancangnya, dengan keahlianku yang hanya dibidang perhotelan tersebut, aku memutuskan untuk kuliah disana. Dan ajaibnya aku diterima.

 **Our Love Story**

Hari ini aku pulang cepat, bosku ada acara dan dia memilih untuk menutup toko buku buku lebih cepat dari biasa. Karena itu, hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menunggu Shikamaru didepan pintu gerbang universitasnya. Tadi aku sudah mengiriminya sms yang mengatakan bahwa aku akan menunggunya, dan dia bilang dia akan pulang pukul 05.00 sore ini, itu artinya masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum Shikamaru keluar dari kelasnya dan sekarang aku sudah berdiri disini. Ditepi pagar besar yang menjulang tinggi.

Berkali-kali aku melihat jam tanganku hanya untuk melihat jarum panjangnya. Aku paling benci menunggu, aku ingin pulang sendiri tapi aku tidak mau meninggalkan Shikamaru. Karena itu aku tetap berusaha sabar untuk menunggunya.

"Wah... ada gadis cantik yang sedang sendirian rupanya." Suara asing yang terdengar oleh telingaku membuatku menoleh kebelakang, memasikan apakah perkataan itu ditujukan kepadaku atau bukan.

"Hai..." Dan disana aku melihat Dia yang berjalan mendekatiku dengan kanan tangan yang sedikit dilambaikan.

Aku langsung tersenyum senang, kuberikan dia senyum lebarku yang selalu disukai oleh banyak orang. Oke.. bukannya aku GR, aku hanya berkata jujur. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku memiliki senyum yang sangat manis. Apalagi saat aku tersenyum lebar, mereka bilang dengan spontan mereka juga akan ikut tersenyum saat melihat senyum lebarku ini. Saat mereka mengatakan hal itu aku merasa sangat malu, meski ada sedikit rasa bangga. Setidaknya ada satu bagian dariku yang bisa kubanggakan.

"Hmmm..." Seperti yang kuperkirakan, dia juga ikut tersenyum saat melihatku tersenyum lebar.

"Sasuke- _kun..."_ panggilku.

"Biar ku tebak. Kau... pasti sedang menunggu Si Genius, kan?" tanya pria Uchiha yang semalam sms-an denganku. Aku tersenyum geli mendengar dia memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan Si Genius.

"Tepat sekali," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, tidak masalah kan kalau aku menemanimu disini." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok dan aku hanya menatapnya heran, jarang ada pria yang mau menemaniku. Aku sudah terbiasa sendirian, kulihat sekitarku. Rasanya tidak nyaman jika aku harus membiarkan Sasuke menunggu bersamaku ditempat seperti ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menunggu Shikamaru di taman?" usulku pada Sasuke. Pria itu tersenyum

Dan kamipun berjalan berdampingan, menunju taman yang kemarin menjadi tempat pertemuan pertama kami, sebelumnya aku mengirim pesan pada Shikamaru, mengatakan bahwa aku akan menunggunya ditaman.

TBC...

Saya tahu ceritanya disini masih terasa sangat datar dan kisah cintanya sama sekali belum kelihatan. Saya hanya ingin membuat fic ini senatural mungkin, heheheheheh tidak ingin membuatnya seperti drama-drama yang langsung memperlihatkan kisah romantis, jadi harap dimengerti ya?

Soal sifat Hinata, maaf saya sengaja membuatnya seperti itu. karena saya pikir, sebagai manusia yang normal akan ada waktunya kita merasa malas, semangat diawal tapi di akhirnya malah malas. (saya mengalaminya) hehehehehe...

Tapi disini, meskipun saya buat Hinata seperti malas untuk berubah, dia adalah gadis yang meskipun pikirannya menyerah tapi tubuhnya masih tetap tidak berhenti berusaha. Saya ingin membuatnya seperti itu. (semoga ada yang mengerti)

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Terima kasih... untuk yang ingin adengan lime dll... sabar ya, mereka aja masih temenan, masak udah langsung mesra-mesra, gak kan?

Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter yang akan datang. :D


End file.
